warriorprincessfandomcom-20200215-history
The King of Assassins
Synopsis Xena has captured a thug and questions him about his leader. At first he doesn't want to give her information, but is quickly convinced to do otherwise. As Xena prepares to leave the dungeon where she puts the thug, she hears a very weak "Joxer the mighty" song. Joxer, in stocks, looks up at her. He has been arrested for stealing a chicken. Xena pays for the chicken and asks Joxer to go into the village to tell Gabrielle that Xena has left to go after the leader guy, leaving Gabrielle and Joxer behind. A sword, delicately balanced, rests on a stone. Autolycus and an unknown man steal it, but the alarm goes off and they are separated. The unknown man shoots someone in cold blood, much to the alarm of the King of Thieves. The unknown man throws off his mask; he looks exactly like Joxer. Later Autolycus bumps into the real Joxer, who has purchased himself new leather duds, and mistakes him for the murdering man who had hired him. Gabrielle exposes Joxer as the klutz he is. Autolycus, Joxer and Gabrielle talk and decide that Joxer's brother, Jett, must be out to kill someone very important at the nearby castle, where Autolycus is supposed to take the sword he stole. Gabrielle wonders what Xena would do if she were there and comes up with a plan. She decides they should all go and stop Jett. Autolycus gets into the castle, where he places the sword in a room and learns that Cleopatra is the person to be murdered. He gets a full view of the lovely woman. While he is watching Cleopatra undress, Joxer and Gabrielle are captured. Joxer tells Cleopatra's "captain of the guards" that there is to be an assassination attempt and he lets them go, thinking that Joxer is Jett. The Captain has hired Jett to kill Cleopatra. The Captain thanks them for the warning and allows them to roam the castle, but Joxer locks Gabrielle back into the cell for her own protection. Autolycus meets Jett, who has found his way into the castle, and tells him the sword is in Cleopatra's room. They arrange a signal so Jett will know when the guards have left Cleopatra's room. Autolycus agrees to all of this so Jett won't kill him. Autolycus tells Cleopatra he works for Xena and is concerned for her safety, but does not send the guards out of the room. Meanwhile, Gabrielle gets out of the cell and meets up with Jett. She mistakes him for Joxer. Jett finds Joxer and they have a brotherly greeting. Jett tells Joxer to get out of his way. Gabrielle disguises herself as an egyptian slave girl so she can enter Cleopatra's room. She and Autolycus decide they need to tell the Captain of the guards about Jett. He has them locked up. While they are trying to escape the chakram suddenly whizzes in and clips the lock. Xena learns of the "plan" Gabrielle had, which backfired on them all. Autolycus covers for Gabrielle, though. Joxer finds Jett in Cleopatra's room and threatens him. They begin to fight. Joxer does not fare too well. Xena comes in, tells Jett to "Be nice" and whacks him. They fight, but Xena eventually knocks him cold. Xena, Autolycus and Gabrielle then fight off the Captain's men, saving Cleopatra. The Queen tells Xena that if she ever comes to Egypt to send word, for she will have a large celebration in her honor. Memorable quotes * Gabrielle: I've been grabbed more times than the Golden Fleece. Cast * Lucy Lawless as Xena * Renée O'Connor as Gabrielle * Ted Raimi as Joxer * Bruce Campbell as Autolycus * Jeremy Birchall as The Other Joxer/Jett * Ted Raimi as Jett * Gina Torres as Cleopatra * Nerida Nichols as Chambermaid * Christian Hodge as Prisoner * Jonathon Hendry as Pontius * Larry Keating as Warlord * Benjamin Banse as Prison Guard * Russell Raethel as Guard #3 Background information and notes Continuity and mistakes Disclaimer * Due to the infliction of severe wedgie, Joxer was slightly uncomfortable but not seriously harmed during the production of this motion picture. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3